


Just Super

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Edgeplay, F/F, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can take it. You know I can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Super

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kinks Drabble Cycle prompt #11: Edging.
> 
> I always imagine situations like this as future fic, but since I didn't specify, I tagged it as underage, just to be safe.

“Okay, this is _not_ fair,” Lydia panted, throwing an arm over her eyes. She prided herself on staying true to her cardio regime and never skipped leg day, but having sex with two supernatural, super-healing, super-strong girlfriends was a completely different story.

“Oh, come on, babe,” Erica chided, sliding her hand along Lydia’s waist, claws extended just enough to make Lydia squirm. “We’ve barely even started.”

Malia pressed the heel of her hand against Lydia’s wet, swollen cunt, making Lydia arch and groan. “You taught me how to control my shifts. Now we’re teaching _you_ control.” Malia’s eyes were hooded and glowing and she bit her lip as she looked down on Lydia on the bed, hair plastered to her face. “Besides, you look hot like this.”

“Hot and frustrated,” Lydia said. She squirmed back and forth, trying for more friction against Malia’s hand, wanting something inside of her _soon_. “Whatever, I can take it. You know I can.”

“If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be here,” Erica said, grinning at Malia across Lydia’s body. “Now, I’m going to eat you out while Malia plays with your tits, and we’re going to have a grand old time and _not_ come yet, okay?”

“How romantic,” Lydia said dryly, but her pulse quickened and her clit throbbed against Malia’s hand. “Get on with it, then.”


End file.
